Many printing systems use inkjet printheads to controllably emit drops of liquid from nozzles onto a print medium to form a desired printed image. A multi-speed pump and complex control electronics are often used to maintain proper pressure at a printhead in a printing system. In addition, if air is ingested into the printhead through the nozzles, the printhead may be damaged and require replacement or repair, costing time and money.